


Would That I Might Dream of You

by AllieHink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieHink/pseuds/AllieHink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comes home to find Mycroft asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would That I Might Dream of You

Greg rarely gets to see Mycroft sleep. Usually, he wakes up earlier than Greg and goes to sleep after him, if he is even able to come home at all. Greg rarely gets to see his lover’s face completely devoid of stress, completely relaxed, but when he does, he savors it; he drinks it in like a man dying of thirst, loving that he is the only one that gets to see such a powerful man in such a state.

Which is why Greg is stood propped up against the doorframe of their bedroom, arms folded across his chest and a fond smile ghosting across his lips, watching his lover sleep.

The light from the hallway spills across the floor and up onto the bed, illuminating the man lying there. Mycroft’s limbs are stretched out across the sheets, and the blankets are bunched around his waist, revealing a beautiful expanse of pale chest finely dusted with soft hair.

Greg quickly and quietly sheds his clothes and slides under the covers next to Mycroft. Crystal blue eyes flutter open, and when they find Greg in the darkness, a sleepy smile spreads across Mycroft’s face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Greg whispers.

“That’s alright. I’m glad you’re home,” Mycroft mumbles in response, yawning deeply.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Greg says.

Mycroft lets out a content hum and scoots closer until his arms are wrapped around Greg’s middle and his head rests on his chest. Greg places a hand on Mycroft’s back and lets the other fall onto the arm around his stomach.

Then he simply watches as Mycroft’s breath evens out and he once again slips into sleep. _There’s nothing better than this_ , he decides as he too drifts into a peaceful slumber with the warm weight of his love against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Christina Rossetti poem "Monna Innominata [I dream of you, to wake]".


End file.
